broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ferno Bass
Ferno Bass is one of the three guardians and the only Pegasus to ever master the arts of Pyrokinesis. He is one of the three guardians of Equestria as well as one of the most popular music artists. He is a solo artist and occasionally works alongside his friends in a band that they named "The League". CATCHING FIRE "Someday daddy, I'll be a famous musician, just like you!" -Young Ferno to his father. Ferno and his brother Ash Bass were raised in Canterlot with his parents, Marco and Myra Bass. Marco was a famous musician who performed in a band called "The Windows". Ferno looked up to his father and told him that he would become a musician as well. Ferno mainly focused on techno and street music whilst Ash focused strictly on rap music. His mother taught him how to cook and introduced him to spicy foods such as curry, which he took a liking to. Ferno's uncle, Charade Bass, was a blacksmith who told Ferno stories of Pyrokinesis; an ability that allowed any pony to wield fire. These skills and teaching would change Ferno into the superstar he would become in the future. At the age of five, Ferno discovered on accident that he had the power of Pyrokinesis. This was unheard of at the time because the only ponies that could wield fire were Unicorns and Alicorns. Ferno soon became a local celebrity, but mainly stayed with his parents and uncle instead of entertaining the locals. He even received a letter from Princess Celestia that declared that he was earning a large amount of money, but he would only receive it if he promised to use his powers to protect Equestria. Ferno was confused as of what to do and asked his uncle for advice. Charade told Ferno that he would help train his powers and protect him from any harm. Feeling more comforted, Ferno signed a contract stating his protection of Equestria and moved into a new school. It was at this school that he would meet one of the most important ponies in his life: Vinyl Scratch. TRAGEDIES AND MIRACLES "I swear Uncle Charade, I'm gonna burn your name in the middle of Queen Chrysalis's nest..." -Ferno during prayer. During his stay at Canterlot High School, Ferno met Vinyl Scratch and became very good friends. They both shared their love of music with each other and made friends with Dizzee and Rascal Rapier and Rising-Star, three ponies who would join them in the future when creating The League. Ferno attended many music lessons and honed his musical skills as well as practicing his Pyrokinesis skills with Charade. Ferno even began developing feelings for Vinyl and soon got into a relationship with her. However, on the night of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding, a dreadful moment happened that would change Ferno. During Chrysalis's invasion, Charade was killed by the Changelings. Ferno was emotionally traumatized by the loss of his uncle and after his funeral, decided to seek revenge. Hunting down many Changelings, he found Chrysalis's nest and burned it all down. After avenging the death of his uncle, he was once again visited by Princess Celestia and was told that it wasn't his fault that Charade died. Having doubts, Ferno swore that he would never let another member of his family be killed. Graduating from Canterlot High, Ferno became a self-named musical artist and managed to gain fame with his Dubstep song, "Charage". The song was praised world-wide and Ferno received many awards. Occasionally collaborating with Vinyl, who went by the name of DJ-PON3 and Ash who had become a famous rapper known as MC-BLAZE, Ferno soon became a major celebrity and worked with many other artists. But soon, a new musical group would be born that would boost the fame and success of Ferno, Vinyl, Ash and his friends to no end... THE LEAGUE "We are a unity of friends who all love music..." -Ferno to Master Pondem. Ferno, Ash, Vinyl, Dizzee, Rascal and Rising united to create a new band called The League. The band wrote and collaborated on songs together, becoming an international sensation. Ferno continued to train his Pyrokinetic abilities whilst he worked with his fellow band members, but he mainly spent time with Vinyl. But as he continued his work, Ferno was visited by an important Alicorn. Master Pondem, the brother of Princess Celestia, visited Ferno during a concert. He informed Ferno that he had been selected to become a student at a combat academy designed for ponies with powers like his. Excited to join, Ferno played the rest of his songs at the concert, bid a tearful farewell to Vinyl and travelled to the Glory-Battlefield to train. Ferno met his fellow student Aquaro Smith who was a master of Hydrokinesis. Together, they trained for four years until they both met a new extremely important pony. Two years after they first began training, Ferno and Aquaro were introduced to Speedybolt; the son of Princess Celestia, the last of the Pegacorn and the strongest pony in Equestria. The three quickly bonded over their powers, love of fighting, desires to protect Equestria and love of music. Together, they quickly became a trinity of warriors blessed with the training and guidance of Master Pondem. A NEW TUNE This song is dedicated to the best Pony in the whole wide world! This one's for you, DJ-PON3! I LOVE YOU!" -Ferno to the crowd before playing his new song for Vinyl. After a week of training with Speedybolt and Aquaro, Ferno revealed that he had finished creating a song for Vinyl and planned to come visit her at her own concert being played at Canterlot. He also confessed that he was nervous to see her after two years, but Speedybolt and Aquaro agreed to come support him as well. Bringing the record that he had composed the song on, Ferno, Speedybolt and Aquaro travelled down to the concert where Vinyl was playing. Sneaking into the venue, as to not cause to a commotion and spoil the surprise for Vinyl, Ferno reunited with Dizzee, Rising, Ash and Racal, much to their delight. After revealing his plans for Vinyl, the four agreed not to make any sudden announcements to the public. As Ferno snuck on stage whilst Vinyl was on break, donning a cloak, he declared his love for her to the crowd before playing his new song, "BLU3". Tearing off the cloak, Ferno revealed his identity to Vinyl, much to the excitement of the crowd. Completely overjoyed, Vinyl embraced Ferno and proclaimed her love for him, speaking for the first time in months since he left to train with Master Pondem. Ferno spent the rest of the night performing alongside Vinyl and the rest of The League, garnering huge amounts of press. At the end of the concert, Ferno swore to Vinyl that he wouldn’t leave her for any longer than a month, much to her delight. Finally back with the love of his life, Ferno found a balance between training and music. APPEARANCE “I’m looking hot...Literally!” -Ferno’s catchphrase. W.I.P